the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blind Me. (A Parody of The BATIM Fan Song Shade Me by RockitGaming.)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blind Me. (A Parody of The BATIM Fan Song Shade Me by RockitGaming.) 0 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 2 years ago Hello everybody! I'm here once again to greet you all with three more parody songs! X3 And this one comes from a familiar place. If any of you remember my previous parody of a Bendy And The Ink Machine fan song...then keep it in mind as you go through this new parody song, brought to you by yours truly. ENJOY! X3 ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Henry: So disturbed how Could it ever happen like this My monster what Did I do to deserve this Don't be mislead He's just using me to suck you in But the truth is Hyde's only in my head just pretend Not again It's intense I invented this torment Edward shouldn't exist Blind me with your sin and greed I'm the one who set him free These dark walls closing in on me But soon enough I will be free Blind me with your sin and greed Eddie's comin' Outta the mirror Deadly, Evil, he's getting nearer Back away now I'm your creator You are not strong And I am no traitor Why do you want me? Why do you haunt me? So that you'll be free And my death will be guaranteed A monster that is stalking me Everywhere I go, it's unending I can't take it anymore These deaths, nightmares I stand tall He comes I trip up And I fall Plummet I drop down I've now been captured My form shakes No I'll never escape Scared he's lookin' at me With a grin I can't run Trying to hurt me Its humorous huh Edward I will not stand this Sorry I will resist Blind me with your sin and greed I'm the one who set him free These dark walls closing in on me But soon enough I will be free Blind me with your sin and greed Blind me Bind me Eddie Eddie Blind me Blind me With your youth Blind me Blind me With your youth Blind me Blind me With your youth Blind me Blind me With your youth Blind me Blind me With your youth Blind me Blind me Edward blind me Blind me with your sin and greed I'm the one who set him free These dark walls closing in on me But soon enough I will be free Blind me with your sin and greed Blind me with your sin and greed I'm the one who set him free These dark walls closing in on me But soon enough I will be free Blind me with your sin and greed Blind me Bind me Eddie Eddie Blind me Blind me With your youth ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Remember to leave your thoughts, feelings and feedback in the comment section below, before you go, and stay tuned for not only the audio version of this parody coming tomorrow, but for the next two parodies coming in the next few weeks. X3 BYE BYE, EVERYBODY!!! X3 Recommend 1 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top